rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 15
(14:27:27) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (14:30:36) Lost_ lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (14:30:52) Lost_ Mibbit@122.164.qgr.iwr kom in i rummet. (14:33:15) STExalted: Looks like it is entirely possible to walk to the city hall and take over the throne. (14:33:48) STExalted: You are all currently at Lost_'s Manse, after sending a... letter, to the Doge. (14:34:42) STExalted: All preparation complete. Now, it's just a matter of actually �doing �it... (14:40:05) Spider: (Incidentally, final text of the letter.) (14:40:12) Spider: (Adjusted to match cultural expecations. (14:40:53) Spider: "Looking forward to meeting you. Thanks for the country. =P (Time) (Date) " (14:41:19) Spider: "PS: All your country are belong to us." (14:41:34) Spider: (References adjusted to match native riverspeak proverbs) (14:51:48) STExalted: The reply is quite fast. The courier is from Dusk's contact, who bring it to dropbox somewhere around upper district, which you then procure. The letter itself contains a seal that allows five people to be invited to City Hall, time and place of the meeting (tomorrow), and nothing else. (15:01:32) STExalted: Lost_ investigation turns up... nothing. Nothing malicious, to be precise. There's no secret personal guard. There's nothing really sinister with the invitation, or the guests list. Perhaps there's hidden meaning, some kind of signal? (15:01:53) STExalted: Regardless, the day have arrived. You all arrived at the hall with your best attire. (15:03:48) STExalted: The place is quite opulent, but somewhat stark - there're remarkably lack of decoration... or guests, for that matter. You are ushered to central chamber, where the Doge - a middle aged, appear to be southerner, sat while chatting with Guild representatives - they appear to be deep in thought (15:04:32) STExalted: At his right side is the captain of the mercenary guards, who gives a nod to Lost_ before continuing his duty. (15:05:14) STExalted: The captain whispers to Doge, who looks startled, looks at you, then sighs. (15:05:38) STExalted: "Come. Take a seat whichever you like - we are all aware this is merely a formality." (15:08:27) STExalted: The Doge sit on the front, while the captain sit on his right side, the the Guild at the left side. (15:09:43) STExalted: "First of, I want to thank you for accepting my invitation. Second..." he stops for a moment, glances at both the Guild and the Captain. "...what is it what you want? And more importantly, I don't know what Princes of Earth find so interesting with this little town." (15:12:11) Lost_: "I thank you for your patience. I apologize for any problems." I say actually meaning it. "With the situation as it is, it cannot be helped. What we want though that you will just have to see. I am sorry for my rudeness but it is doubtful that you will understand the context." (15:12:59) ***Dragon_ bows lightly "Greetings, and thank you for the invitation." (15:16:46) STExalted: He sighs again. "Some grand plan, then, about fixing the world or beating deathlord, or maybe as staging point for invasion, be it the Realm's or Lookshy?" He shakes his head. (15:17:45) Spider: "I believe it doesn't matter if we inform you of anything." (15:17:53) Spider: "Would the circumstances change?" (15:18:04) Peerless Mibbit@203.82.tp.jkv kom in i rummet. (15:18:30) Spider: "The fact is that you can no longer rule this country. Blame your inadequacy on us if you wish, but there's no reason to tell you anything, is there?" (15:20:41) Lost_: "Though a bit rude, my friend does have a point. Whatever our plan, it does not involve you. Still, I will say that the citizens will be taken care of to the best of our abilities. If nothing else you have our word on that." (15:22:35) STExalted: He laughs. "Indeed, it does! No, it's merely for... sentimental reason, so to speak. I'm afraid I've gotten quite attached with this city, and I simply don't want to see it.. burned, due to Exalteds mad plans." He shakes his head. "You're right, ma'am. Now, we just need to make sure your candidate is acceptable by the council.." he looks at the guild represnatives. "..though, I don't think there'll be any problem." (15:23:39) ***Peerless said nothing, continuing to watch over the...negotiations with a stoic face, after expressing his thanks over his host's invitation. (15:26:45) Dragon_: "And what is it you want to assess from the candidate for you to be satisfied?" (15:29:17) STExalted: He snorts. "Me? Simply reassure me you won't treat the city harshly. The council? Well, whether they can keep their power, of course. Regardless..." (15:36:18) STExalted: He clears his throat, before announced: "I now abdicate my seat. Witnessed by Captain Avaris Tepes, of the Crimson Flag mercenary, and Councilor Lion-Faced Resif." He nods at you. "We'll do actual ceremony... oh, next week will do, I think? But do come back tomorrow - we have much to prepare!" Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles